1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan fixing base, and in particular to a fixing assembly for a fan module.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, main boards, a power supply and other electronic devices are provided within a computer housing. Since these electronic devices generate a lot of heat during their operation, a plurality of heat-dissipating fans is often provided in the computer housing in order to maintain the normal operation of the whole computer system. For this purpose, a fan frame is provided within the computer housing and these heat-dissipating fans are fixed onto the fan frame. By means of the airflow generated by the heat-dissipating fans, the heat generated by the electronic devices can be taken away.
In general, the heat-dissipating fan is fixed into the computer housing or the fan frame within the computer housing by screws. However, fixing the fan by the screws is time-consuming and laborious, and should be completed by a special tool (i.e. screw driver). In order to reduce the time for fixing the fan by screws, a common solution is to reduce the number of screws. Although reducing the number of screws shortens the time for fixing the fan, the reduced number of screws decreases the fixing strength achieved by the screws, which causes the fan to vibrate during its operation.
Further, various sizes of fan frames are often provided in the conventional computer housing based on the size and number of the heat-dissipating fans mounted on the fan frame, thereby generating various fan modules of different sizes and orientations. However, it takes a lot of time and labor to assemble these different fan modules, which increases the production cost.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.